A variety of holders, stands, frames and the like have heretofore been proposed for use with pictures, photographs, show cards and similar objects. While such holders are widely used, many such holders are relatively complex by being formed of a relatively great number of parts and are, as a result, relatively expensive. Additionally, insertion of a picture and the like into holders of the type most usually seen is rendered somewhat difficult by a necessity to completely or substantially disassemble the holder before inserting the material to be displayed.